1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the -inventive concept_relate to a home network, and more particularly, using an application stored in a server by a client in a home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home network services such as a Content Directory Service (CDS), an Audio Video Transport Service (AVTS), and a Rendering Control Service (RCS) have emerged based on Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) which is home network middleware. By combining data broadcasting and home network technology, a data broadcasting application can be recorded by a digital video recorder (DVR) and a recorded broadcast stream can be provided to another device in a home network.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explaining a method in which a device (device A) uses an application stored in another device (device B) in a home network according to the prior art.
A UPnP standardized service, such as a CDS, provides general contents like general AV, a moving picture, or a music file, but does not provide a method of using an application. Thus, in order for a device (a client) having installed therein middleware supporting Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP), Multimedia Home Platform (MHP), or Blu-ray Disc Java (BD-J), i.e., having an environment capable of driving an application, to use an application of a remote device (a server), the device has to request a stream including the application and execute the application with reference to an application information table (AIT) included in the stream.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to provide an application as a component included in a broadcast stream, the client (device A) also has to receive an AV stream from the server (device B) even when it desires to drive only the application, irrespective of the AV stream. If the server separately stores the AV stream and the application, it may be difficult to provide the AV stream and the application together.